The present invention relates to a cooling body-conductor strips arrangement for electrical devices.
During the manufacture of cooling body-conductor strips arrangements frequently base plates with conductor strips located on them are placed on a cooling body and subsequently injection molded around them. Hollow spaces remain located along the contact surface between the base plate and the cooling body. During later operation a penetration of moisture as well as the production of leakage currents can be caused.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cooling body-conductor strips arrangement which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cooling body-conductor strips arrangement which operates reliably and as well as possible without errors.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated in a cooling body-conductor strips arrangement which has a cooling body for withdrawing heat to a surrounding area; a base plate composed of an electrically insulating material and provided with a first conductor strip unit which is embedded in said material of said base plate, said base plate being flatly connected with said cooling body.
In the cooling body-conductor strips arrangement the base plate and the cooling body are connected with one another flatly so that, no air inclusions remain along the contact surface.
In accordance with another feature of present invention the base plate is glued with the cooling body. In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, the cooling body and the base plate are connected with one another so that along the contact surface no gas bubbles are located.
Still another feature of the present invention is that a second conductor strip unit can be arranged on the base plate.
At least a part of the cooling body, the base plate and the second conductor strip unit can be covered with a covering material by injection molding.
The material of the base plate and the material of the covering can be connected with one another, in particular they can be connected inseparably with one another.
Finally, the material of the base plate and/or the material of the covering can be composed of a synthetic plastic which is capable of being injection molded.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.